castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bear
Bear's specialties are combo locking and advanced juggling. Information Background Bear is first seen riding on the back of Catfish, the Bear uses a telescope to detect the player(s) to let the submerged Catfish's fist punch them. When defeated, the Bear riding the Catfish sinks with it and dies. It is then seen as the primary enemy in Tall Grass Field. They seem to be the native tribal people of this land. It is seen primarily using wind balls and tornadoes to attack the player. Beating the Bear Boss in this level allows Rammy to be collected. Two Beefy Bears start "windmilling" towards the player(s), this attack can devastatingly kill anyone that is close to it on both Normal Mode and Insane Mode. After awhile the Bears (1 normal, 1 Beefy) come back as resurrected enemies for the Necromancer in the Necromancer's Room in the level Wizard Castle Interior. Finally, they can be seen at the end of the game, when your character is riding on the crystal, mourning the death of the Catfish, with one of Bears flopping over on the ground. Involvement Bears worship the Catfish everyday. Magic Splash Attack "Tornado" Element: Wind (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: Based on max mana amount and how long the button is held for (approx. 12-15 seconds) Damage/Hit: Base Melee Damage This unique spell isn't really a Splash Attack at all. It would be more accurate to call it an advanced melee attack that drains MP. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue, it will cost normal spell MP to start and then continue to drain MP slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damage enemies in front of you, it turns you into a wind tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only Splash Attack that can be blocked. This spell initially deals damage using your Magic, then continues dealing damage which depends on your Strength. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects, it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as you can keep yourself overlapping them. It doesn't move very fast though, so it is best to trap an enemy against a wall if you want to keep hitting them with it. Despite what some may believe, you are not invincible while in Tornado form. There's an odd bug with it too: when the Tornado finishes, you cannot use any attack buttons until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends, you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. This bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. Weapons' special effects do apply, such as Critical Strike. Magic Projectile "Wind Ball" Element: Wind (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage This attack fires a ball of wind (somehow) and deals damage. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. One distinct thing that Bear and Saracen can do is after pressing / , they can start up their respective Tornado and Sandstorm Splash Attacks to reset the hit counter, faster than any character that has to use a second / to Drill Spin, but just as fast as Blue Knight and Iceskimo. Magic Jump "Pillar of Wind" Element: Wind (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a windy effect that damages overlapped enemies. Unlock Path Gallery 180px-Rolling Bear.gif|The rolling Bear from the beginning of the level Tall Grass Fields. BearBossDanceBabe.gif|The Bear Boss; doing his "Rain Dance" with Rammy close by. 284458b8eec4158705619440289e5949.png|Multiple Bears mourning the loss of the Catfish while the knights on the crystal pass by at the end credits. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.25.11.png|The Skeleton; the character used to unlock Bear after completing the game. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.23.32.png|The Saracen; the only other character that has Tornado Magic. BeefyBear.png|Beefy Sprite BOBbear.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite bearps4.jpg|Bear's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller (it's pastel pink in person) download (1).png|Red Knight, The character used to get the skeleton to get the bear Notes * Bear shoots fish instead of arrows. * Bear's initial weapon is best for tank melee purposes. This is also helpful in NG+ Speedruns of Castle Crashers. * Every hit from Bear's tornado can only hurt the Evil Wizard in its red shield. * The Bear and the Saracen can use their tornado powers to form an advanced type of juggling called the "Tornado Juggle". They are the only characters that can do this type of juggle in the game. * His splash, along with the Saracen's, can be blocked. * Since Bear's starting weapon is the Club, he, at Level 1, can switch to a different weapon and switch back to the Club. Trivia * It may seem that Catfish is the Bear tribe's pet or God. ** In the end credits, the Bears can be seen mourning over the grave of Catfish with one Bear rolling on the grave. * Bears have blood on most of their belongings and on themselves (even on their mouths). This blood may be blood from slain heroes or fish. * When you kill Catfish, you can see the Bear who was riding said Catfish floating, face down, in the water. * Bear, Saracen, and Hatty Hattington are the only characters to have a dynamic air projectile. * Bear and Saracen are the only characters that use tornado magic. * When the Bear has been poisoned, his tornado turns green until the effect wears off. When the Bear is set on fire, the tornado turns reddish-brown until the effect wears off. * While Bear does have the tornado, he lacks the projectile attack of Saracen, the Sand Blast'', ''making Saracen potentially superior to the Bear. * On the Tall Grass Fields level, a Thief can be seen wearing the Bear banner. This could suggest that the Thiefs have joined forces with the Bears, or made a deal with them. See also * Character Tiers Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters